1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device capable of improving display quality at a peripheral region thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, etc. may display a high-definition large display image by increasing a pixel resolution or a display area thereof. For example, a display panel of the liquid crystal display device may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape. The liquid crystal display device may further include an image driving part configured to apply voltages to the pixel electrodes. The image driving part may include, e.g., a circuit part configured to control an image signal.